


What You Call Love

by drpepper23



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Cheating, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpepper23/pseuds/drpepper23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love, betrayal, first time together, established relationship. Five stories done in five sentences. So this is mostly Barry and Len, with one story going to Mick, Caitlin, and Ronnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Call Love

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from

Len refused to let the pang in his chest show on his face as he watched Barry pack his bags, Hartley waiting for him by the door. “He doesn't love you.”  
Barry gave him a withering look before he asked, “and you do?”  
“Never said I didn't, kid.”   
In the end it didn't matter, because Barry still clasped hands with Hartley and walked out the door.   
#

The bed was a mess of rumbled sheets and cheap sex.   
The look on Len's face was a mixture of regret, despair, and what looked like pleas for forgiveness. “I'm sorry,” he said, his voice rough and raw.  
Barry laughed a humorless laugh, he's eyes narrowed to small slits. “No, but you will be,” he promised, the lighting around him flashing from red to black in an effort to release the rage brewing inside him.   
#  
“Buy you a drink, Barry?”  
“And you want what in return, Len?”  
“Are you offering?”  
“I'm not saying no?” Barry licked his lips, and exhaled slowly before following Captain Cold out the door. 

#  
Frost danced in Caitlin's eyes as she looked at the man in front of her, her voice coming out cold and curious. “You seemed to prefer my husband's company a lot more than you do mine, so why are you here now, Mick?”  
A scared hand pulled her closer as hot lips ghosted over her cold ones. “Much more fun to just have you both.”   
Ronnie came up behind her, and Killer Frost smiled slowly, because she knew she'd be putting off her plans of killing the flash for one more night.   
#

“Think I'll steal a diamond from the museum today, Barry.”  
Barry leaned over a placed a soft, fond kiss on his boyfriends lips. “Okay, Len, but you know I'm going to stop you.”  
Len chuckled softly and stole another kiss. “Game on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
